


車車部分(三)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(三)

準彬他把秀彬他在床上的，也把了秀彬他撲向床上的，就吻着了秀彬他的，因此連準他在吻了秀彬他的時候，也就用了一支唇膏凃了嘴唇，吻着的時候秀彬他的發情也特別長的，因為在那支唇膏的塗了發情期長一些的藥，之後秀彬他們也吻著更加沉迷的，更加沉醉在於這個吻的，連準他也用了手摸索/撫秀彬他的全身，連準他就揭開秀彬他的上衣，之後秀彬他吻着發出了：嗯~啊嗯啊，連準看到了秀彬這樣的，就同了秀彬他講：我帶了玩具同了你，令到了你更加舒服的，之後秀彬：哦，連準就放了那個玩具在秀彬他的胸部的乳尖，也令到了秀彬他的乳尖顫抖了，秀彬他就被連準吻着，連準吻完，秀彬他：啊！不好～不要啊~啊咦，連準就選擇了速度，之後最後顫抖下，秀彬他在叫着的時候，秀彬他的乳尖放了玩具，他的乳尖就爆擠了乳液，就開始撫摸也不揉摸捏着的，連準他就吸含了咬舔了乳尖及一些奶汁，秀彬他就不停叫着：啊~不要～啊～啊咦啊，也同時摸撫摸着乳尖，也不時用舌頭在舔弄完也舔了一圈，也不時用大力地吸了乳尖，兩顆乳尖也是這樣吸着的，也用手捏乳尖，不時用不同的方法吸，也令到了秀彬他的身體輕顫，也令到了秀彬他的頭不停仰着，秀彬他的手不停抓着/任床單的，也不停用了力不停抓住，之後連準他真的吸含了秀彬他的兩顆乳尖的杏仁奶，秀彬他：啊~疼啊咦嗯咦啊，叫完之後，秀彬他就講：做什麼的，之後連準他同了秀彬他：好快做完的，之後連準他吻了秀彬他的臉上及額頭的，之後連準他就立刻除了秀彬他的外褲及內褲，連準他立刻把了那跳蚤放了秀彬他的後穴的，連準他的巨大的性器在湿嫩的小穴中不停地抽插着，秀彬被顶的淫声连连，秀彬他的小穴早已经溃不成军，秀彬突然夹紧了小穴，連準他猛地向上一定，精液尽数射进秀彬的小穴中，因此他的小穴也要跳蚤木停动的，也不停动自己的xx，就令秀彬他被弄得一阵痉挛，哭着及軟在連準他的怀里射了出来。


End file.
